Luna
by Estrella Lunacharski
Summary: Luna, tú que sabes de los amores y que conoces el dolor de los corazones; sonríes cada vez que ves a dos almas unirse en una sola.


**Luna**

**Créditos:**** Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores y productores. Esta historia es sólo con fines de esparcimiento. No gano nada con esto.**

**Sinopsis:**

_**Luna... tú que sabes de los amores,**_

_**Y que conoces el dolor de los corazones**_

_**Sonríes cada vez que ves a dos almas unirse en una sola.**_

_**Una historia escrita por Noelia J**_

_**Alias Estrella Lunacharski**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Era el año 198 después de las colonias. Habían pasado dos años luego de que la hija de Treize intentó subir al poder. Ahora más que nunca Relena tenía mucho trabajo por la cuestión del proyecto Tierra y aunque todo iba bien, algunas veces había problemas y por lo tanto ella debía quedarse a hacer horas extra.

Pero hoy no era el caso. Estaba agotada y cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue prepararse un chocolate caliente. Bebió tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba del sabor a chocolate en su lengua y su estomago recibía gustoso aquel alimento líquido.

Cuando terminó su chocolate, lavó el tazón que había usado y lo guardó en su lugar. Miró su cocina y sonrió nostálgicamente. Siempre era lo mismo: llegar y estar sola. Borró de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a terminar con aquel ritual.

Fue hasta su habitación y buscó en uno de sus cajones aquel pijama blanco y escotado que se había comprado en el centro comercial cuando tuvo un día libre. Lo colocó sobre su cama y empezó a desvestirse. Primero los tacones, luego la falda y por último la blusa quedando solamente en su ropa interior. Ingresó al cuarto de baño y se despojó de lo que sobraba. Se sintió aliviada mientras el agua recorría cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos volaron nuevamente. Pensó en su hermano, ya sabía que no estaba muerto y por fin había formado su pequeña pero dichosa familia. Se enjabonó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se cerraron.

Terminó de bañarse y salió de allí envuelta en una toalla. Se secó y se vistió. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con su imagen frente al espejo. La saludaba una mujer con cabellos largos rubios y ya sin flequillo. Ella tomó el peine de la mesita que se encontraba al lado del gran espejo que tenía y comenzó a peinar aquel cabello y a darle forma.

Decidió acostarse puesto que ya no era tan temprano y el día siguiente sería otro en donde debía convencer a más personas y asegurar la paz. Pero algo la detuvo de ir a la cama. Ese aroma a mar que ingresaba por la ventana abierta de su balcón la invitó a salir afuera. Ella lo hizo y al final se encontró contemplando como a lo lejos las olas se rompían en la playa.

Entonces miró al cielo y encontró a la luna llena. El satélite se veía tan bello desde la tierra y se preguntó si la luna tenía la capacidad de mirar a toda la tierra y a las colonias.

"_**Que bella noche y la luna está llena. Hace mucho no me detenía a observar esta clase de espectáculos nocturnos. Si sólo… Luna, tú que estás tan alto y tan lejos, parece que puedes observar todo el universo. Yo creo que conoces mi dolor, sabes que en noches como esta aumenta el deseo que tengo de que él esté conmigo"**_

De pronto, una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento y ella la observó hasta que desapareció por completo. Recordó la estrella incandescente que vio hace años y todo lo que trajo consigo. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y no soportó más el estar ahí parada. Entró, cerró la ventana y se tiró a su cama mientras las lágrimas cayeron libremente. El tiempo pasó y al fin el cansancio la venció.

Las olas chocaban una y otra vez contra la playa y las rocas alrededor. El mar parecía teñido de rojo, efecto que provenía de aquel atardecer.

Ella se encontraba observando el paisaje cuando de pronto oyó una voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

- Relena.

Ella no quiso creérselo pero volteó a comprobar si era verdad. Allí estaba él, el hombre que era dueño de su corazón y de sus sueños. Le tendía la mano y ella por inercia se levantó y corrió hacia él. Pero antes de llegar cayó en un profundo abismo negro.

Su grito se oyó por toda la habitación. Relena despertó agitaba y completamente sudada. Había tenido una pesadilla y su corazón no presentía nada bueno.

- _**"****Seguro le pasó algo"**_ – pensó.

Intentó dormir de nuevo y alejar esos malos pensamientos de su mente, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. De pronto, sintió una imperiosa necesidad de ir a la playa. Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de su habitación y de su casa.

Cuando llegó, se quedó ahí parada mirando las olas romperse bajo sus pies y la luna en todo su esplendor. Ella empezó a temblar mientras se abrazaba intentando aplacar el frio.

Entonces, sintió como algo caliente la cubría y se volteó para atrás encontrándose con la persona que más añoraba su corazón.

- Heero – atinó a decir ella.

Él no dijo nada pero solamente la miraba mientras seguía abrigándola con su chaqueta. Porque, Relena había salido de su casa solamente en su pijama blanco y escotado.

- Gracias – su voz sonó algo quebrada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Heero mientras la expresión de sus ojos seguía siendo aquella fría de siempre.

- Yo… yo… - titubeó ella – No sé – respondió al final y agachó la cabeza.

La expresión de Heero se suavizó. Tomó el mentón de Relena y subió lentamente su cabeza haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Relena recordaba esa mirada. La misma que la había cautivado cuando estaban en la nave libra. La joven se perdió en aquello ojos azules y se dejó llevar por él.

El muchacho, con el brazo que tenía libre, la tomó de la cintura y la fue acercando más a su propio cuerpo. Ella sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza, emocionado, y sus piernas temblaban mientras veía que el espacio entre sus bocas se iba reduciendo.

Los sintió por primera vez. Aquellos labios tan soñados capturaron los suyos e iniciaron una danza en donde el roce y los movimientos iban tomando su propio ritmo. Se sentía tan bien.

No era una beso caliento, más bien uno dulce que demostraba todo el amor contenido por años. Heero terminó el beso mientras arreglaba los mechones de cabello que le caían a la mujer en la cara. Por primera vez sonrió.

Ella se separó un poco de él y tocó sus labios. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Pero él se acercó más a ella y la abrazó de una forma cariñosa y posesiva. Relena se abrazó a él y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho y sin querer dio libre paso a todas aquellas lágrimas contenidas.

- No llores por favor – pidió él – No llores nunca más… Relena

- Heero yo…

- Siempre te protegeré, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado – dijo él para luego besar la oreja de ella.

No se dijeron nada más. Heero cargó a Relena en sus brazos y se la llevó en dirección a la casa. La noche estaba por terminar, pero el primer día del resto de la vida de princesa y soldado recién comenzaba.

_**Luna… tú que sabes de los amores,**_

_**Y que conoces el dolor de los corazones**_

_**Sonríes cada vez que ves a dos almas unirse en una sola.**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Notas de la autora:** NYaa, al fin editado. Este fic lo subí hace mucho pero luego lo borré por azares del destino. Ahora lo resubo pero editado. Creo que mejoró mucho de lo que era el original pero sin duda quedó con lo meloso y cursi.

Seguro encuentran el original en una página llamada el Rincon de Fans (sólo que estoy con otro nick). Pásense por el foro de la página y ayudenme a revivirlo.. porfiss!!!

Esta historia está dedicada a todos aquellos a quienes les gusta esta pareja.

Saludos


End file.
